Every Moment I Spent With You
by loulousexperiment
Summary: Sanji never left Germa, instead he chose to stay. He spent all his childhood studying, training ten times harder than his brothers and going on missions for his kingdom. All in the hope of one day being acknowledged by his father. However on one of his missions he meets a strange crew that might help him rethink his definition of family. Sanji Vinsmoke x Nami.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sanji was sitting on his mother's knees, holding up his favorite picture book. It was late in the evening and Sanji had secretly joined her in in the infirmary with the mission to make her read his favorite book for the one hundredth time. And his mother had accepted to do it for the hundredth time with a warm smile on her lips and a small amused chuckle. Sanji's full attention was on his mother's words and the colorful drawings of fish on the blue page. He could never get tired of listening to her voice describe the legendary sea.

She had introduced him to the myth of the All Blue when he was very small and since it had become a secret interest his mother and he shared. He felt her fingers affectionately come through his blond strands, while she for the hundredth time described the rumored beauties of this secret ocean. He loved to picture in his mind the ocean and all the incredible fish that probably lived in it. He looked up at his mother and waited for her to finish to read the last sentence of the book before asking.

"Have you ever seen All Blue, Mom?"

She chuckled.

"No never, but seeing it would be a dream come true." She told him sincerely.

Sanji jumped off her knees to stand in front of her, he was grinning and his blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"I want to see All Blue mom! I want to see it with you. Let's one day go see All Blue together!"

Sanji was too young at the time to recognize that the next smile she made was a sad one.

"Your old mom would only slow you down on your adventure. How about you go find All Blue for both of us?"

"But Mom how will you know I found All Blue if you're not there with me?" Her little boy answered confused at her words.

"I'll know."

Sanji woke up suddenly, the image of one of his mother's last smile slowly disappearing from his sleepy mind. He rolled over looking out of the window facing his bed. The moon was slowly approaching the horizon line. He estimated it was between 2 am and 4 am. He assumed everyone in the building was sleeping in their own bedrooms. This was the perfect time to make his weekly report. Hopefully his father's harsh words and disappointed tone would take his mind off his painful childhood memories of his dead mother.

He sat up and pulled the covers of his legs and his bare feet touched the freezing floor. He bent down to pull a small wooden box from under his bed. Placing the box next to him on the bed, he opened it and took out a small but improved Germa den den mushi. His fingers automatically typed the number he had been calling once every week for the past year. A familiar gruff voice answered his call. The snail had taken on the frown and snarl of the Germa King.

"Report."

Sanji was not surprised by the man's lack of small talk or polite greeting. The man hated wasting time on unnecessary things. So Sanji made sure not to waste time by instantly performing the order.

"Nothing has changed. The princess and I are still agents in the criminal organization Baroque Works. She still has no idea on who I am, my mission of keeping an eye on her or the fact that I know who she really is. However, I believe that she has discovered recently the real identity of Mr. 0. Yesterday after hearing her discuss with her chief of guard, Mr. 8, I discovered that she suspects that Baroque Works is related to the civil war happening in Alabasta."

"I see."

The man also did not waste his breath on praises or compliments on his spy work. But Sanji was used to it. He knew the man reserved those for his three other better sons.

"For now, the orders remain the same, keep the Alabasta princess alive. If we want the royal council and the marine on our side, we need to keep the brat safe like they want us to. This might be our chance to finally get my hands on Alabasta's oil spills."

Sanji frowned at his father's words. He asked the question that had been bugging him since the start of his mission.

"Sir." Sanji knew Judge hated when Sanji called him father.

"You want me to keep the princess safe, but Alabasta's ruling family might be captured in the near future because of the rebel army. Then the government might change. The safety of this princess won't matter anymore. Why do you believe this move will give us access to the oil spills if the current government ends?"

"You're a fool if you think the celestial dragons and marine will allow a bunch of smelly peasants replace one of the oldest royal families!" The man harshly berated the younger one. "If the rebel army wins, then one or two admirals will be sent to put things back in the right order, at that time we'll be the only ones that can guarantee the safe return of the only Royal heir of the kingdom. Of course, they will give us access to the oil spills as a reward."

"And if the ruler remains the same…" Sanji asked but was instantly interrupted.

"Then he will reward the party that returns his little daughter back safely. He will be indebted to us. We are the winners in both situations."

The old man laughed, the snail imitating his evil expression perfectly. Sanji noticed a few holes in his father's plan but he did not dare point them out. He was here to follow orders and that's what he would do. Get the job done and then move on to the next mission. That was the only way he could think of to prove himself.

By succeeding all the missions his father gave no matter how difficult or impossible they seemed, he will one day make him acknowledge him as one of his real sons. If annihilating a country or keeping a little princess as a hostage meant his father would finally give him the status of royalty he deserved as much as his siblings then he will finish the job. He had promised in front of his mother's grave he would never again be the weak little boy that let his emotions dictate him. He promised himself he would get stronger and this was the only way he knew how to.

The laughing finally ended; the snail was back to wearing his father's usual intense glare. The next words made Sanji clench his fist around part of his bed sheets.

"Sanji. Do not fail." These last words were followed by the sound of the other person hanging up.

Sanji placed the device in its hiding spot, slowly he pulled a cigarette from one of the inside pockets of his jacket hanging on his desk chair. It was a bad habit he had picked up as a teen ager from spending so much time with the royal cooks alongside other activities. He had discovered very young that the cooks working in the royal kitchen had been captured and enslaved from a small country that had recently come under the rule of the Germa kingdom. The country was famous for its excellent cuisine, smoking and traditional fighting style called Savate. Sanji had gotten along immensely with the men, they had taken on the responsibility of teaching him everything about their country. Sanji cherished these memories and skills he had obtained through the years. These men were some of the only people that had treated him with respect.

He smoked through half of his pack while watching the moon slowly set and the sun rising from behind the sea line. When the first rays shone over the sea, he knew it was time for him to start on breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Vivi entered the kitchen, she was met with the delicious smell of perfectly cooked bacon and eggs. Even after a year of impersonating an agent of Baroque Works and living on Whiskey Peak, she still couldn't get tired of her partner Mr.9's exquisite cooking. He had never fully explained where he had learned to cook. He had only vaguely told her that in his childhood he helped in the kitchens of a fancy place. But she could understand why he did not go into more details about his past. They both worked in an organization organized around secrets. And even those secrets had secrets. It would be hypocritical of her to accuse him of hiding things from her while she was hiding the fact, she was a royal princess infiltrating a criminal organization in the hope of putting an end to civil war happening in her home country.

"Good Morning Mrs. Wednesday." The young man greeted her with his back facing her, he did not turn around from his task.

She was always surprised by his ability of detecting someone's presence without seeing them. It was a skill she wished she had. She smiled at his greeting even though she was aware he currently couldn't see it, and politely replied to his greeting.

"Good Morning Mr. 9. Breakfast smells delicious as usual. You spoil us too much by cooking for us every day."

She sat down at the kitchen table. Picking up daily newspaper laying in front of her. She deduced the blond man had read it before making breakfast. She had noticed that the newspaper was always opened on the few political themed articles. She assumed he liked reading about politics and diplomatic news. Perhaps it was an interest of his.

She checked that the man was focused on his cooking before opening the specific page article she was interesting in. The news on Alabasta's situation seemed to worsen every day. She bit anxiously on her bottom lip while reading the words written in black ink. She hurriedly changed the page when she heard the man moving around the kitchen.

He approached the table and placed a glass of lemonade and a plate of her usual breakfast food. She smiled at the thin layer of sweet tomato sauce on her omelet. She adored eating her omelett covered in tomato sauce a weird habit she picked up off her father. She had told Sanji once and since he had made the effort of cooking it for her like that every day. It was strange how he could be cold and impassive during their missions but then in his cooking he would pay attention to small details like these. She thanked him and took a sip of the sweet lemonade.

"How do you make the lemonade taste so good Sanji? Even the palace cooks could not make a lemonade this good!"

Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake, she desperately tried to fix the situation.

"I mean... I IMAGINE that palace cooks cannot cook like you ... since you know... I have never tried palace food...hahahahah..."

Sanji turned back to the stove pretending to believe her terrible excuse. He heard her laugh awkwardly behind him. He couldn't stop rolling his eyes at her bad lying, she sometimes blurted out crucial information without thinking. He could not understand how she had not been discovered yet. Perhaps because she spent most of her with their team, Mr.8 who was in on it, himself who already knew her true identity and Mrs. Monday who most of the time could be quite dense when it came to things that did not involve fighting.

Sanji picked up his own plate and while standing up leaning against the counter, he attempted to change the subject.

"Are Mrs. Monday and Mr. 8 joining us for breakfast today?"

Vivi shook her head.

"They're helping some of the men build new dorms for the new recruits."

Sanji nodded in acknowledgement while finishing his blueberry pancakes. Vivi was the one to start the conversation this time.

"So today is whale hunting... It is smart of Mr.0 to send us on this mission. That thing could probably feed us for a whole year."

Sanji scoffed.

"He probably just does not want to waste money buying food for the whole island." He grabbed their plates and started washing them.

"We'll leave in half an hour. While I finish this and go get my pistols, could you please go down the street and ask the weapon master to lend us two rocket launchers? I believe they'll be powerful enough to tear through the creature's stomach from the inside."

Vivi understood that Mr.9 was in mission mode, he was back to his ruthless planning.

"From the inside?" She repeated confused.

"I'll explain on the way."

A half an hour later, they were walking towards the docks. Sanji was tightening his tie thinking of all the recipes he knew that involved whale meat while next to him Vivi was tightening her ponytail a determined look in her eyes. Both had no idea that they were about to meet the pirate crew that would change both their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So, the rumors were true, the crazy old man had built a circuit of tunnels and doors inside the whale. This would make things easier.

"Let's go, we need to find the stomach." Sanji reminded his partner of their mission.

Vivi was having difficulties in hiding her surprise from finding human infrastructures in a whale. They walked a few minutes down the dark corridors until they found a door in the wall on their left.

"Mrs. Wednesday it seems that we have arrived. The stomach is behind the door prepare your weapon we need to do this as quickly as possible. The old geezer might be crazy but he is known to be strong. We shoot…"

But he did not finish his sentence, because they both turned around at the sound of a scream coming from behind them.

"I can't stoooooop!"

A huge force came crashing into them, next minute they were free falling towards the sea of digestive juice. Sanji saw the cause of all of this was falling next to them. I'm going to kick the shit out of this guy. He thought, before hitting the liquid. He let go of the heavy rocket launcher and grabbed Vivi's arm to pull her behind him while he swam towards the surface. But before they reached the surface, he felt her tug on his sleeve.

When he looked down, he saw the girl was pointing towards the sinking idiot.

 _Devil fruit?_

One thing he was sure of he was not going to let that dumbass die so easily after ruining one of his plans. He pushed Vivi towards the surface, and swam back down. His years of almost drowning during training with his brothers had made him a decent swimmer. Of course, being an above average swimmer was not satisfactory in his father's eyes especially when you compared him to his superhuman brothers.

He grabbed the teen's red jacket and pulled him behind him. He broke the surface next to Vivi and with a lot of effort he swam towards the closest boat. He was carrying the unconscious boy while checking every five seconds on Vivi swimming next to him. When they reached the weird goat boat, he unceremoniously threw the boy on the deck without even paying attention to his landing. He turned to Vivi and this time more carefully helped her up the ladder.

When it was finally his turn to climb up on deck, he was met by three angry crew mates. They were surrounding Vivi in the hope of intimidating her. The stupid straw hat boy had woken up and was sitting on the floor, a big grin on his face.

"Hey guys I finally found you!"

Sanji assumed that by the look of their flag, these people were the boy's crew mate and they were pirates. He walked calmly on deck and placed himself between them and the princess. In all this mess, he should not forget his real mission. He instinctively reached for his pack of cigarettes but made a grimace when he found them soaked and unusable. His bad mood worsened when one of the men who looked like he had seaweed growing out of his skull started interrogating them rudely.

"We saved your asses now tell us who you are!" Sanji's eyebrow twitched in anger at his words.

"Well Mr. Marimo technically we're the one that saved that idiot's ass after HE pushed US in the digestive liquid."

He tried to answer as calmly as possible. But he quickly went into a defensive stance when he saw the green oaf reach for his swords. The man had three! However, their tensed conversation was interrupted by the return of the old geezer. He was glaring at Mr. Wednesday and him.

"You're from that island that has been trying to kill Laboon to feed their town."

His glare deepened when Sanji did not deny it. The straw hats, especially the young boy were listening to the exchange with confused expressions.

"I already told you scoundrels; I will not let anyone hurt Laboon. I promised my friends I would protect and take care of him until their return. Laboon is my friend, I will not let you hunt him down and barbecue him."

The straw hat boy looked at the old man with an understanding look. Sanji rolled his eyes at the man's sappy words.

"Whale meat should be made into soup; it doesn't taste as good when its cooked on a barbecue."

Everyone around him including his own partner looked at him like he was insane. He just chose to ignore them. It was not his fault if these people could not appreciate good cuisine.

"Old geezer, you're taking things too personally. I don't care if this whale is your friend or your wife. My boss gave us a job and I will follow it through. I will not defy orders for a stupid promise you made years ago to a bunch of dumb pirates that aren't here right now…" But while he was taking his guns out and loading it he did not notice Luffy standing up behind him and the two fists flying towards him. The next minute everything went black around him, the last thing he heard was a feminine scream calling out his code name.

 _shit! My mission. The princess…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

This confirmed it, the boy was absolutely insane. Sanji had woken up an hour ago tied to Mrs. Wednesday on the deck of their boat. Everyone had gotten out of the whale while he was unconscious and he was relieved to see the princess in one piece sitting next to him. Luckily for him the crew had not noticed he was awake they were to focused on watching their captain being an idiot. Why did the boy waste his time on that whale? He should have just sailed away with his crew as soon as they were out. But instead he had instigated a fight and made another dumb promise to the sobbing whale. Sanji just didn't understand sometimes what went through people's head.

He was watching the boy paint a crappy drawing on the whale's forehead. But at least now he knew that the straw-hat boy was powerful, probably the only reason why the others sailed with him. He discreetly took out a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes around him and the princess. Vivi was too focused on the scene in front of her to even notice what her partner was doing. When he was finished, he had to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. He helped her stand up and they tiptoed towards the ladder.

However, Sanji suddenly grabbed her arm and made her duck beside him. Both of their backs were against the ramp.

"What is it, Mr. 9? Our boat should still be docked there on that side of the lighthouse." She whispered to him confused at his actions.

She watched him take a look at his small black watch. He frowned at what he saw. He leaned towards her to whisper in her ear.

"It seems Miss Wednesday the time given to us to succeed our mission has expired. Furthermore, I just saw the Unluckies circling over our boat, they are probably awaiting our return."

Vivi's eyes widened in fear. This was bad. Mr. 0 had probably sent those to beasts to finish them off.

"What are we going to do?"

She turned to him hoping he had a plan in mind. Sanji could see her face was pale with terror. Mr. 0 was not a forgiving man. He was known for eliminating and replacing his number agents quite often. Sanji took a few seconds to put his thoughts in order, this would change a lot of things in his mission. The princess was in danger right now. He couldn't let the two animal assassins find them. They were not known to listen to excuses. For now, what they needed was a den den mushi to report back to their boss and try and convince him to give them a second chance. Whale hunting was quite a pathetic reason to kill an employee. He told all of this to the princess. He nodded towards the opened door of the pirate boat's kitchen.

"First we need to hide from the unluckies our only chance to get of out here is this crew."

They crawled towards the kitchen, trying to stay out of the unluckies and the straw hats' sight. Sanji closed the door and told the young girl to sit down while he stood near the door trying to listen to what was going on outside. After a few minutes, he poked his head out. When he closed back the door he turned and walked towards the kitchen counter.

"The unluckies are gone. They probably left to report back to base."

Vivi let out a breath of relief. Sanji however was still nervous. Until now everything was going well. His mission was a success and easy to perform. But because of these pirates, everything had gone to hell. He did not know what the situation would be back at Whiskey Peak. Did Mr. 0 already inform them of their failure? Did he send out orders to kill them when they arrived? What would his father want him to do now? Did he keep on pretending to be an agent and ask Mr.0 for his forgiveness or did he kidnap Vivi and ran away with her where it would be safe for both of them. He could keep her there until his father ordered him to return her.

He walked towards the old coffee machine hidden in a corner. To help himself think straight and put some order to his thoughts he started making two cups of coffees. When his hands were busy, he was able to relax and calm down. He noticed that Vivi was biting her bottom lip like she usually did when she was anxious. While he poured the water, he thought back to what his father had said earlier this morning.

In both scenarios his father had described, the rebels winning or the royal army succeeding in pushing them back, Vivi's approval was crucial for Germa to gain access to the oil spills in the country. She was the royal heir. Her opinion would always matter to her father during his rule, and she would sooner or later inherit the throne and everything that came with it. All of this meant, he ,as an agent sent by the Germa kingdom, had to stay on her good side if one day he wanted her to agree to a deal with Germa. Thus, he could not force her to do anything she did not want to do. However, that did not leave a lot of options for him.

He grabbed two cups and filled them with the hot beverage. As he placed the two cups on the table and sat down in the chair in front of her, he asked the question that was both on their mind.

"So what next? What do you want to do? Do you want us to go back to Whiskey Peak?"

She sipped a bit of her drink before answering her partner's questions.

"I'm going back, I want to check on Mr. 8 and Miss Monday and explain to them what happened. They are our superiors for this mission maybe they can do something about the situation?" He nodded.

"I agree, I will also go back. I left some of my personal things there I couldn't run even if I wanted to." He explained to her between sips of his coffee. They were both slowly drinking, savoring their hot drinks. Trying to keep their mind off of their terrible situation.

"This coffee is really good. Don't you think Mrs. Wednesday?"

"It is very good coffee, Mr. 9"

Nami chose that moment to enter the kitchen. Her jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the two agents calmly drinking coffee in their kitchen, but her stupor was quickly replaced by anger.

"What are you guys doing here!?" She demanded.

Her face was red in anger and shark teeth were coming out of her mouth. The two did not flinch or move from their spot. Sanji even thought that now that he could have a good look at her without any straw hat idiots punching him or old geezer making boring speeches, he couldn't help but think that this pirate girl was gorgeous. And he thought the red flush of anger only made her cuter.

"Would the beautiful lady want a cup of coffee as well?" He asked all while holding up the pot of hot coffee unashamedly. That question only made the red head angrier. And prettier in Sanji's eyes.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID COFFEE!" She yelled at him.

"Well actually it's YOUR coffee…"

When the others came to investigate the commotion, they found a seething Nami hovering over the blond dude from earlier. He was sprawled on the floor, rubbing what looked like a painful bump on the back of his head. From the look of their hostile expressions, Sanji knew he would have a lot of convincing and negotiating to do if he wanted to get the princess back to Whiskey Peak safely.


End file.
